The Institute for Young Spies and Assassins
by KaitlynTheBadassGirlz
Summary: St.Xaviers is an undercover spy school with separate campus for girls and boys. What will happen when the principal decides to separate the non-spy students from the spy students? And now the spy boys and girls have to share the same campus. It shouldn't cause too much mayhem, right? OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I know I've had a story going on, but I suddenly had inspiration for another one. I hope that you guys haven't given up on me yet. Thanx so much! Pls give this story a chance!**

Clary was sparring with her best friend and right hand girl, Isabelle Lightwood, when Camille came in running with a creamy colored scroll tied with a black silk ribbon, sealed with crimson wax. She waved it around frantically while trying to catch her breath. Izzy snatched it from Camille and used her long nails to tear apart the wax seal, and yanked the black silk. Maia entered not long after Camille, and gulped when she saw the scroll. The principal meant business when it comes to scrolls with crimson wax.

"Well, what does it say?" Clary said impatiently.

Izzy looked delighted. "Remember that huge plot of land with a huge private beach that our school bought a few years back?

"Yeah?"

"Apparently, many business people wanted to invest with our school, and they've been working on that plot of land, and now it's literally a mini New York! Spas, fancy restaurants, malls, clubs, you name it all. And the best part is that our school built a new campus there, all big and luxurious. And..."

"Yesssss?" Everyone drawled.

"The campus is all for us E.P! Even though the city has to be shared with some random _normal_ school on the outskirts."

At that exact moment, everyone except Izzy did a happy dance.

"But, we have to share the campus with the EP boys from the other side."

They all groaned.

EP is short for Exclusive Program, which everyone believed to be for the genius of the geniuses, but they are wrong. In fact, EP is ' team of elite spies/assassins-in-training, while the non EP students know nothing of spies. For years, has been secretly providing organizations like CIA with spies and assassins. Soon, it was recognized as one of the best undercover spy school in the country. is divided into two campuses quite far away from each other, girls and boys. Those are commonly called The Girl Side, and The Boy Side.

"It's no big deal, we could take them on, right girls?" Clary cheered. "Now gimme the scroll Izzy"

Clary looked at the scroll for a few seconds, and smiled. "Izzy, it said we could go and check out the place, and we can even redecorate it. That, and there's a beach side condo available. C'mon! Don't waste any more time! We are so going to check out that place!"

**Soooooo, that wasn't so disappointing, right? I do hope so. Anyway, pls review! Flames will be ignored and I could really use some advice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Two chapters in one day. I really must be bored. Anyway, my usual greetings. Luv ya readers! **

JPOV

We are eager to get to this new campus since Simon has brought us the scroll. But being lazy like we are, we decided to go on the last day before school starts. I smirked at my brother Alec as he lugged his suitcase down the stairs of the mansion, and threw it into the trunk of his black BMW. He shut the trunk with a bang.

"We should probably go, Jace, so we could settle in our pent house." He said, squinting his eyes at the morning sun.

"Oh sure, Alec. You go on ahead, I think I'm going to wait for Jordan and the other EP." I grinned.

"Jace, I heard the EP girls prez is really hot, don't you want to go flirt with her? Besides, I haven't seen Izzy in ages." Alec tried to convince me.

"Alright. Lets go early so you can finish settling in and make out with Magnus."

Alec blushed, and got into his car and sped off. "Eat my dust!" He yelled.

I growled, and quickly followed in my own Mercedes, my foot descending hard on the Acceleration pedal. Suddenly a van caught up to us, and Simon rolled the window down.

"Are you guys planning to leave us behind? Hah! It backfired!" He yelled.

And all of us ended up racing to the city.

We pulled up in front of the school which looks like a mansion with its tall black metal gates. The whole building was painted black, and red and white rose bushes lined the pavement, blending with the lush front yard perfectly. The front door is a double door made of mahogany, with silver skull knockers. I have a feeling the girls redecorated the whole school, but I shook it off. The interior has creamy colored walls, with the frequent tall windows and its crimson velvet curtains with silver trims. The corridor floor is made of cool marble. The corridor also has chandeliers that seemed to be made of bones and skulls, but isn't in use due to the bright sunlight streaming in through the window.

"This place looks so Goth." Raphael comments while looking around, reaching out to touch the blood red roses on the nearby window sill.

"Definitely the girls' work." I scoffed.

"That's right. My treat." A melodic voice said, and a girl stepped out of the shadows. She has flowing red hair that reached her mid-back with electric blue streaks, the most piercing emerald green eyes lined with black eyeliner, blood red lips and porcelain skin. She wore a black camisole top, black pleated denim skirt that barely reached her mid-thigh, a metal belt with a skull, combat boots, and a leather jacket. A silver necklace with a cross pendant hung from her slim neck, and I wondered idly if she was a Christian.

"I assume you're the EP boys, yes? I'm EP girls' prez, Clary Fairchild. Pleased to meet you."

She said in an even voice and stuck out her hand. I refused to shake it, belatedly realizing she has long, sharp fingernails with blood red polish. She smiled coolly.

"Smart of you to not shake my hand." She said, and flicked her fingers lightly. Most of the boys gasp as they saw tiny needles that were almost unnoticeable extend from under her nails."Izzy!" She called, and another girl materialized from the shadows. She has long black hair with neon green highlights, and wore skinny jeans with a navy blue camisole top, and a leather jacket with combat boots. She smiled, "I'm Clary's partner, and Alec's sister. Pleased to meet you."

She stuck out her hand again, and I noticed the glint of a gold whip coiled around her arm under the leather jacket. I decided not to shake her hand.

"What's with you girls and your obsession with roses?" Simon asked. Clary smiled.

"Red rose symbolize love for normal people. For us. It symbolizes deadly beauty. White rose symbolizes purity."

Simon looked taken aback. He mustn't have expected Clary to answer.

"How about we spar?" I asked cockily "The winner gets to boss around the loser for a week." Clary smiled, her eyes flickering merrily.

"Sure, you against me. That geek against Izzy. That big burly one against Camille. The tan one against Maia. That sparkly one against Helen, and Alec against Aline."

I laughed.

"That geek is Simon. That big burly one is Raphael. The tan one is Jordan. The sparkly one is Magnus, and I am Jace. Jace Herondale. And we are allowed to use our weapon of choice."

Izzy chuckled darkly, "Up to the training room!" and we all sprinted there.

I took out my dagger while Clary took out a pair of black and silver katana, a slim and long Japanese blade. She raised the katana and aimed it at my heart, and smiled.

"Come. Show me whatcha got."

I grinned and sprang forward, planning to pin her to the ground. Clary did an impressive front flip at the last moment, her katana scratching my arm lightly as she went. She landed, spun around and immediately sprang towards me. While in the air, she flicked her fingers, fully extending the poison needles in her nails. I sidestepped her, but still got a light scratch on my arm. Numbness slowly spread from the scratch, and I dropped my dagger. I mentally cursed my bad luck, now I have only one dagger left. Clary grinned, swinging her katana tauntingly at me. As I ran towards her, the numbness stopped spreading, but left my right arm immobilized. I swung the only dagger I have left at her, and she knocked it out of my hand with her katana. Grinning, she sprang towards me again and pinned me to the ground.

"I win!" She yelled triumphantly before realizing that she was straddling me, and blushed and climbed down.

"Not fair" I grumbled. "You won because of your poison fingernails."

Clary stuck out her tongue childishly. "You already saw it. It's not my fault you forgot about my poison fingernails. But if you feel bad, come to Pandemonium tonight. My treat." She winked, and turned around abruptly on her heel and went to watch Izzy's match, where she's got poor Simon in a headlock. He was turning paler and paler, and Izzy finally released him, declaring, "I win!"

In the end, Raphael won against Camille, Maia won against Jordan, Helen lost to Magnus because he sprayed glitter in her eyes, and Alec won against Aline because she got distracted by the glitterfied Helen.

"Helen dear, your first command is that you have to let me do your hair with _lots_ and _lots_ of glitter." Helen looked downright horrified.

"You have to allow Magnus to do your makeup with glitter, Aline"

"You have to watch the whole Twilight marathon Jordan." Maia said, using the fact that boys hate Twilight to her advantage.

"You have to let me burn all your video games and not re-purchase them after a week." Izzy said to Simon.

"If you have any autographed posters, burn them." Raphael grinned to Camille while she whimpered about her autographed Justin Bieber poster.

Finally only Clary was left, and the way she was grinning does not give him any comfort at all.

**Sooooooo, Please review! Flames will be ignored. If you have a suggestion or idea please PM me!**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**KaitlunTheBadassGirlz**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello dear readers. I think I would be updating nearly every day now, but one can never be so sure. I might get busy and not be able to update everyday, but in the very least you could expect a chapter a week. (This is in answer to an anonymous guest reviewer, thanx for reading!) My usual greetings **** Now, on with the story!**

JPOV

"So, Jace. What's the most embarrassing thing to do in your opinion?" Clary drawled while running her hands up and down my arms.

"Doing a chicken dance." I replied automatically before I can stop myself.

"Good." She smirked evilly. "Do the chicken dance now."

And with that, she whipped out a cam recorder from behind her back and started recording. I honestly don't know where has she kept it before. I sighed. And started flapping my arms and making clacking noises, jumping around like a demented chicken. Everyone laughed hysterically. Heck, Izzy was even rolling on the floor. When I was done I was sure a tomato would be ashamed if it saw my blush.

"Black-mail~~~" Clary sang while tap dancing across the room with the cam recorder.

"You are so dead." I growled and started running towards her. She shrieked and tossed the cam recorder towards Izzy, who chucked it towards Maia. Maia sprinted across the room, waving the cam recorder tauntingly, and ran right out the doors. I was about to follow when I felt something sharp graze my arm, and dug in. I crumpled to the floor in a heap, with Clary standing over me, filing her nails.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH JACE?" Alec yelled across the room.

"Chillax, Alec. It's just a Paralyze Poison. He should recover within fifteen minutes judging on how deep I pierced him." Clary said calmly, and bent down to whisper in my ear, "Don't forget Pandemonium, darling." She bit on my earlobe lightly, and straightened up. She turned and beamed at me brightly.

"You're at my mercy Herondale. I could release that video on Facebook any moment! Don't be a naughty boy and no one outside the Institute will hear about this. Ta ta!" She blew me a kiss and stalked out of the room with Izzy behind her, laughing all the time.

"Damn. She's such a tease!" I groaned, and the boys laughed.

"What happened to the heartbreaker of the heartbreakers, Jace? You are so whipped." Magnus drawled annoyingly, putting emphasis on the word 'whipped'. I growled, but cannot do anything because of Clary's Paralyze poison.

CPOV

I skipped along merrily down the corridor. His combat abilities aren't that bad, but still no match for me. I think Jace's a spy. Spies don't need much combat ability, whereas assassins like me need excellent combat skills to stay alive. In fact, nowadays girls take more assassin jobs. And I'm proud to say that I've got my Killing License a few years back. Even though there are limits on how you could only kill the target, who are mostly criminal masterminds that can't be reached by cops. My codename in secret organizations is Queen Viper, courtesy of my talent for using poisons for clean kills. I've assassinated a mafia gang all alone with such simple methods, breach their security, sneak in, poison their so called untouchable water supply, and sit back and wait for the news. I was pulled out of my reverie by Izzy, who tapped me on the shoulder. I smiled at her, and plucked a red rose bud from the window sill. I put it in my hand, caressing the soft petals absentmindedly, thinking of my long dead mother. Izzy trailed behind me as I walked out the school doors, till we reached a beautiful marble fountain. I bent down and gently placed the rose bud on the surface of the water. "Izzy, how about we go home?"

"Sure Clary. Though I could really use a trip to the furniture shop."

"Let's go then! C'mon!" I called merrily and sprinted out of the black gates, and hopped into my red Lamborghini. I put the key in ignition and felt the engine purr beneath me. "Hi Baby." I murmured to my most treasured car. Izzy opened the door and also got in. And I shot off, probably going way past the speed limit on my way to the mall. I smiled to myself as I killed the engine, thinking of brilliant ways to redecorate my room, which is disgustingly bare due to being new.

IPOV

I happily skipped along the racks and racks of expensive furniture on display. In the end, I paid for a hot pink spinney chair, a zebra striped bed frame with a fluffy mattress. A dark oak desk for putting my cheesy romance novels on, and hot pink racks for my bathroom. Clary bought pretty much the same things as me, but her spinney chair is a pretty shade of emerald green, her bed frame is a light baby blue, and her bathroom racks are a dark shade of magenta. We bought hot pink, magenta, navy blue, baby blue, minty green and light orange wall paint plus a small bucket of silver glitter. And Clary also restocked her art supplies. On a second thought we bought a bucket of sound-proof light lavender wall paint to paint our music room. Clary flounced over to me with two veggie wraps in her hand, and eyed my 'coiling bracelet' quite disdainfully.

"Why can't you wrap your whip around your waist? The gold didn't match your outfit very well."

I smiled winningly at her, "Just give me my veggie wrap."

Clary laughed, as she skipped out to her beloved car. Our furniture were to be delivered to our home later. "C'mon Izzy. Let's go paint our walls."

We reached our condominium within five minutes, and Clary lifted a few paint buckets, leaving me with quite a few. When we reached the pent house, Clary looked thoughtful, as if contemplating the color of our living room wall.

"Baby blue should do the trick, make our living room more cozy." She decided, and disappeared into her room to change into more fitting clothes, I did the same. I rummaged through my hot pink drawer until I found an old tee with a pair of broad shorts. I shrugged out of my navy blue cami top and skinny jeans, replacing them with the old tee and shorts. I went out to find Clary dressed similarly, and pulling the lid off the baby blue paint bucket. She produced a brush.

"Get working!" She sang, and turned around and strode to the state-of-art stereo near the floor-to-ceiling window that took up the whole wall facing the beach, and plugged in her iPod and pressed Shuffle. 'Better than Revenge' by Taylor Swift blasted through the speakers, and Clary bobbed her head to the music leisurely, picking up her brush and dipping it in the bucket, and set them on the wall, singing along to the lyrics. Soon she fetched the ladder and started working on the higher parts of the wall. Fifteen songs later we were done with the living room, and moved on to the kitchen counter in a corner of the living room. We painted the kitchen part light orange. Soon we were done, and Clary collapsed on our white Lazy Boy couch, which was custom made. She reached over and grabbed the remote from under a pile of fashion magazines, and turned on the 64 inch gigantic plasma flat screen TV. She wrinkled her nose in a delicate way as Twilight came on, and started surfing the channels looking for something interesting, and she finally settled on Princess Diaries 2. I plopped down next to her on the couch, thoroughly enjoying the movie, and when it ended, Clary smiled lightly.

"Izzy? Let's go to Pandemonium."

**Phew! How was that? I hope in didn't disappoint you readers. Review! Review! Flames will be ignored, suggestions will be considered, and ideas will be most appreciated. **

**Yours Sincerely, **

**KaitlynTheBadassGirlz**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Soooo, Chapter 4 is finally here! Just in time for tea! X) lol, jk. My usual greetings! Those who are new, my usual greetings are virtual hugs! Unless you're a boy, I hate boy's cooties. (Again, jk. I'm not sexist, just grew up in all-girls school is all.) Great, I'm rambling again. So I'll just leave you to Chapter 4, yes?**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I wish Mortal Instruments, Victoria Secrets, and all the songs I mention belong to me. *sigh again***

CPOV

I smiled coyly as I picked a beautiful black slip with lace trims that clung tightly to my curves, and barely reached my mid-thigh from my walk-in closet, and also pulled out a smaller leather jacket with gold studs that clung to my thin frame, making me look delicate and dangerous at the same time. I went to a special corner dedicated to shoes in the closet, rummaging through the neatly stacked transparent boxes until I found my lace up knee high black boots. I smiled in satisfaction at the ensemble before me, before rising and slipping out of the tee and shorts, and into the shower. I grabbed my rose-scented bath set, and quickly shampooed my hair with it, and after that, lather down my body with the same rose scented body wash. I grabbed a fluffy towel and dried myself with it before slipping into a light minty green robe, heading for my vanity. I braided my hair into a thick single braid while waiting for it to air dry, to create lightly curled hair, and started on my makeup. Even though my makeup collection consisted mainly of dark colors, it is still impressive, probably larger than half the high school girls population put together. After half an hour at the vanity, I now had my usual smoky eyes look that is somehow fiercer, faint blush, mascara, and blood red lipstick. I got dressed quickly, slipping into my Victoria Secrets lingerie, then the slip, quickly followed by the leather jacket and the boots. I flounced happily out of the room, my lightly curled hair bouncing on my back, and stopped short at the sight of Izzy. She's wearing an _extremely_ short black leather skirt, a matching leather bra that revealed _quite _too much of her cleavage, and black ankle boots. Her raven hair was stick straight and hung past her shoulder in an appealing way to most boys, and her makeup was dark and _quite _dramatic.

"Uh... huh... Izzy…" I began.

"I look like a whore, yes, yes. I don't care, because I know I'm not one, but Clary, just how many boys are going to have a nose bleed tonight? The plunge of the neckline of that slip of yours is quite astounding." She smirked.

"I seriously doubt that there are going to be people at the club tonight. Those kids from the normal school won't be coming soon, I think." I retorted.

"Nope." Izzy said, popping the 'p'. "I saw a particularly slutty one at the mall earlier today. She certainly looks like she's looking for a good lay. You better keep your man close."

_My man? Oh, she meant Jace._ I silently answered my own question, and simply answered. "Keep your nerd boy close too. He might be too innocent to recognize a slut even when she's flaunting her boobs in his face."

Izzy snorted, and started laughing. The laughter was infectious and soon, I started laughing too. It is really nice to have an amazing girlfriend like Izzy. Someone who'll never spill your beans when you don't spill hers. I grinned, "C'mon, Iz. I don't think the boys will like the wait."

"What? I thought you only invited Jace." Izzy tilted her head.

"Trust me. He'll bring all the boys with him. And we'll surprise them by bringing the girls too." I smiled coyly again as I strode out the door of our pent house, Izzy laughing and skipping along with me.

JPOV

I and the boys were sitting at the bar in an almost empty club. Key word being _almost._ There is a slut who's flirting with me and trying desperately to sit in my lap. And that goddamned girl wouldn't even take a hint that I am tired of her. He hoped Clary comes soon, for some weird reason, she seems to brighten up any room she is in. _Like the moon._ I thought absentmindedly, and found myself thinking about her oh-so-inviting lips. Most girls would look like a slut with blood red lips, but Clary pulled it off and looked like a tigress after her kill. Confident, beautiful, _deadly._ I shook off my thoughts, and looked around as the doors opened and Clary walked in along with the rest of the girls. Everyone except Magnus and Alec brightened up at once, and went to talk with them. I couldn't take my eyes off Clary, she looked so beautiful, but still lethal. _Just like a rose, with its beautiful petals and sharp thorns._ I thought in awe. She smirked when she saw my situation, and I pouted at her, silently pleading for her to help me. She smiled evilly, strode over, and tapped the annoying slut on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. That's my boyfriend you're flirting with." She smiled coolly.

"How dare you steal him from me!" She shrieked. "We were meant to be."

Clary rolled her eyes, and the slut reared her hand back to slap her. Clary's emerald eyes darkened, and she clenched her fist and drove it straight at the slut's fake plastic nose.

"What was that for?" She glared at Clary, who smirked, and counted it off her fingers.

"Let's see. A.) You tried to slap me, and B.) You were hitting on my boyfriend. Oh! And let's not forget C.) You were being a slut. Yep. I think that's all. And you will not hit on any of the boys here, since they already have girlfriends. Got it?"

The slut fumed silently, and strutted out the doors of the club. Clary turned towards me with a victorious expression, "You owe me."

IPOV

I looked on in amusement as Clary declared to all the boys that they owed her, since she saved them from being mauled by the annoying slut. First she got Raphael to pay for all the girls' drinks, which was no biggie, since all the kids here comes from the wealthiest of the wealthiest. And amazingly enough, this place has wine. I stifled a giggle at the thought of Clary sipping her wine like a refined lady, causing Simon to stare at me weirdly. I quickly explained to him about my whole Clary-sips-wine-like-a-lady thing, and he started cracking up too. I turned around, and my eyeballs nearly bulged out of my sockets, Maia and Jordan were making out furiously in a dark corner. I tapped Clary's shoulder.

"Looks like Maia's got herself a boy."

"Awwww. So cute." Clary cooed, causing Camille to turn around. Her eyes widened.

"Hell, Maia's going to win the bet."

"What bet?" I asked curiously.

"I made a bet with Maia; whoever gets a boyfriend first can boss around the other one. And bossing around includes wardrobe update." Camille groaned.

I made a face, last time Maia took away my precious combat boots for a week.

"Good luck girl. You'll need it." I told Camille sympathetically. Camille immediately turned to Raphael, undoubtedly to flirt with him in hopes of avoiding Maia's wardrobe update.

CPOV

I was sipping my martini, watching Izzy talk with Camille with an amused expression. I twirled the glass in my hand absentmindedly as Jace walked over,

"Clary, dance with me?"

**Oooh! Is Clary gonna accept? Or will she decline? Thanx a lot for reading. Review! Review! Behold that shining button that means everything to me!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**KaitlynTheBadassGirlz**


	5. Author's Note! Sorry!

**This is not a chapter, simply a notice. Sorry! I've got an amazing idea for another story, and the summary goes like this.**

_President Snow thinks it would be nice to have some rule changes, so meet District 11 and 12's tributes this year. Clarissa Fairchild, a hunter and healer, Jace Herondale, a hunter, Isabelle Lightwood, daughter of District 11's mayor and Simon Lewis, the poor kid from the orchards. The new rule states that two districts have to team up in a permanent alliance, and that there can be a maximum amount of four victors, as long as they're from the same team._

**Just to clarify stuff, it's basically the concept of the Hunger Games, with Mortal Instruments characters. It's not exactly a cross over. I don't know if I should start with this or not. Please review and tell me if I should or should not start it. This story is pretty much inspired by 'The Mortal Games' by 'ThisIsLaur'. To be honest, she still hasn't given permission, since I just sent the PM, but let's hope she does!**

**The usual chapter for The Institute for Young Spies and Assassins will be up by tomorrow as usual.**

**Until next time **

**KaitlynTheBadassGirlz**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh well, Chapter 5 is here! Took forever to get my lazy ass off the bed and start typing. X) I still haven't gotten any feedbacks for the new story, pls let me know if it's a nice idea. **** Yep, my usual greetings to the readers, my usual thanks to reviewers and so on… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments, Apple, Nike, Beats or any of the awesome songs mentioned, even though I wish I did.**

CPOV

Last night was a blast! Jace asked me to dance, and we danced together to Tik Tok by Ke$ha. I ended up hauling a drunk Izzy home, changing her into PJ's, hold her hair while she puked her guts out, and tucked her in with a teddy. Yep, a teddy. I don't feel bad; because there are multiple times Izzy has also done the same for me. After that was done, I rinsed off my makeup, took a nice refreshing shower, changed into PJ's and drifted off to sleep myself. I woke up around 6.30, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes groggily and crawling off my queen-size canopy bed, leaving the fluffy pillows ruefully behind. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and slipped out of the PJ's and into a sports bra and spandex. I brushed my wavy red hair with a brush and tied it into a high ponytail with a flexible band. I checked my reflection in the mirror to make sure I look presentable, and picked up my iPod, the arm strap, and my beats headphones. I strapped the iPod to my arm using the arm strap and plugged the headphones into the iPod. Lastly I tied on my Nike running shoes, and walked out of my room. I wrote Izzy a note and taped it on the fridge, saying that I'm going for a morning run, and walked off. I stepped out of the building, deciding to run the city first. The beach run would have to wait for Izzy. I set off at a leisurely pace, 'Broken hearted' By Lawson blasting from my iPod. I started humming as I ran, gradually picking up pace.

After an hour I went up to my pent house, and banged opened the door to Izzy's room. I started mercilessly whacking her with the pillow pets, while she screamed bloody murder and I laughed. I got the hell out of the room after Izzy woke up and started throwing pillows at me, grumbling about her beauty sleep. I checked my wrist watch, I had at least an hour to get ready. I slipped into the shower, and quickly got ready for my day, dressing myself into a runway-worthy outfit, which consisted of my Victoria Secret black lacy push-up bra, a mid-riff leather jacket with a huge silver zip that is zipped up half way, a pair of black skinny jeans, a metal belt, and combat boots. I toss on my cross necklace and a pair of matching silver earrings, and decided to leave my hair to its natural condition, wavy, and flowing down my back. I applied my usual smoky eyes, blood red lip stick, and faint blush, and smiled into the mirror before flouncing out of my room. Izzy was dressed in an outfit similar to mine's yesterday. A dark blue denim skirt, black tank top, leather jacket and boots. She smiled widely when she saw me.  
"Let's go!" She beamed.

JPOV

Everyone is here except Clary and Izzy. Annoyed, I asked Maia.

"Are they always late for everything?"

"Yep." Clary answered, hopping out of her car as she killed the engine. I couldn't help but stare at her. She even had a belly piercing. And I caught a glimpse of a black lacy bra underneath the midriff jacket. I smiled at Clary.

"Are you trying to seduce someone?"

Clary's jaw hung open before she collected herself into her cool, calm façade again, but it was there nonetheless. She glared at me, and I half expected her to shoot lasers out of her eyes, I mean, she has poison fingernails, right? So why not laser eyes? As if reading my thoughts, Clary smacked my upside the head.

"How can anyone have laser eyes, Jace? I'm not Superman or some random super hero."

Izzy giggled.

"How do you know that I'm thinking about that?" I protested arrogantly.

"You were staring at my eyes, and you cringed." She smirked. "I supposed there are no teachers. Boys, go throw some knives or something. I and the girls will be in the music room. It's been ages since I touched a guitar."

I felt my jaw drop internally, she plays _too?_ "I seriously doubt I want to hear your music. Let's go spar, boys." I said cockily, smirking when I saw Clary's eyes narrow. As soon as we reached the training room, Jordan pipes up.

"Let's go spy on the girls. Training is no fun."

**Alright, I know you're pissed for such a ridiculously short chapter. Sorry 'bout that. I promise something real in the next chapter. Clace will finally have some alone time. Next chapter will be inspired by Serenity Shadowstar's ideas. Yep. Farewell readers! I might, or might not update tomorrow. Depends on my mom's temper. So, bye!**

**Love ya readers,**

**KaitlynTheBadassGirlz**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi! My usual greetings! And sincere apologies to a guest reviewer, I have Jar of Hearts reserved for a special occasion planned in advance. It'll come sooner or later, but I promise it will come eventually. I guess in this chapter you'll have to make do with…. instead. Please don't hate me, and continue these sweet suggestions. I'll do my best to fit them in! I love all readers and special virtual hugs for all reviewers!**

CPOV

I picked up a guitar, and told the girls the song we'd be playing. Maia nodded enthusiastically and situated herself behind the drums. Izzy took bass, and other girls went to watch. I took a deep breath, and poured out what I've been thinking last night.

_Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]

The feelings are lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack [x5] 

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I've been holding. As usual, music is the best way to vent, other than sparring. I gave up the mike to Izzy, who enthusiastically sang 'Call me maybe', and I can tell she's thinking about Simon. As her best friend, I can read her like an open book; I can tell that she's quite fond of that geeky boy. I shook my head internally; she thought she could hide that from me. She defied the Girls' Code, I should confront her about it later.

JPOV

We had to just stay a corridor away from the music room. Their music was _that _loud. First I heard a beautiful voice my mind immediately identified as Clary's sing a song I did not know, but you could almost hear her emotion, and I realized that she really meant what she sang. I wonder what made her feel that way. Then Izzy's voice sang another song. The girls all have beautiful voices, but none as beautiful as Clary's.

'_There you go again. Being all appreciative about Clary.' _My annoying inner voice chided. I scowled.

"Jace, why are you scowling?" Alec asked, around the same time that Jordan whisper-yelled, "They're coming!"

We all retreated quickly back to the training room, and sat in the circle and pretended to play Truth or Dare. As the girls entered, I had a brilliant idea.

"Girls, want to join us for Truth or Dare?"

IPOV

"Sure!" Clary replied enthusiastically before flouncing over to sit in a space as far away from Jace as possible, and did she look a little flushed? I decided I'm hallucinating and went to join her.

"I wanna start! I choose Clary!" Magnus yelled.

"Oh well, I choose Dare."

He smiled mischievously, "Kiss Jace, that or take off your jacket."

Clary shrugged, "I don't go around kissing guys I've just known for two days, even though it's a gorgeous one." She winked at Jace as she shrugged off her jacket and toss it on the floor. I noticed Jace blush slightly at the sight of Clary in a lacy black push-up bra. All the boys except Magnus and Alec stared at Clary as she said, "Alec, Truth or Dare?"

"Uh huh. I take Truth to be safe."

"Hmmm. Did you crush on any guys before Magnus? If yes, who is he?" Clary wiggled her eyebrows while grinning at Magnus.

"I already know, darling. But now everyone will know." Magnus said nonchalantly.

Alec blushed a deep red, "Uh… I u-used t-to l-like J-Jace." He stammered before quickly saying, "But I'm over him now. He's all yours Clary."

Clary blushed while everyone laugh, and Jace stared at Clary. I narrowed my eyes. _'What's going on? I should confront her about it tonight.'_

"Izzy. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell us how you feel about Simon."

Without hesitating I took off my leather jacket, leaving me in a tank top, "Not gonna answer that. Clary, Truth or dare?"

"Truth. I'm not gonna risk you asking me to take off any more clothing."

"Hmmmmm. Tell us the truth. Do you like Jace?"

Clary's eyes widened.

**Oooh! Cliffy! Pls gimme ideas on new truth or dare questions. You can either review or PM me! I thank all of you guys for your support. I already have 43 followers! I hope more people would favorite it. But I'm not asking you to do it. Don't get me wrong! **** Oh! And I don't own Heart Attack by Demi Lovato.**

**Until next time!**

**KaitlynTheBadassGirlz**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello? *****scratch head sheepishly***** Please feel free to throw rotten tomatoes my way, I'm feel really guilty. Dear guest reviewer, sorry to keep you waiting. I didn't mean to. In my defense, me and my family are gonna move to another country, and I'm busy packing my bajillion books in my two gigantic towering bookshelves. Sorry, sorry. I know I'm not a good author, but, please bear with me and my pathetic weekly updates. I'll try more, but still, I can promise only a update a week, okay? I seriously love all you awesome reviewers and readers!**

CPOV

"Hmmm, what is it with you nosy people? So, I like Jacea lot, but still not enough on the whole boyfriend level that you people were wondering about." I said nonchalantly even though my insides churned uncomfortably.

_You really do like him. _My annoying subconscious chirped.

"Let me advise you all. Simon, quit staring and ask Izzy out. Camille, stop ogling Raphael, and Maia, don't bother hiding your not-so-secret relationship with Jordan."

I smiled in satisfaction as I watched said people squirm.

"So, Raphael, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" He roared to hide his blushing. "Truth's for pussies."

"Soooo, I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with dear ol' Camille here. There's a spacious knife cabinet right there, I'd be careful though. Won't want a knife to pierce your thick skull while making out." I smirked, and Camille blushed. "Shoo. Get going." I shooed them away. "Oh! The cabinet's sound proof." I winked and turned back to the circle where Jordan and Maia were making out, I pulled out a knife concealed in my boots and threw it at them, missing Jordan's head by a measly inch.

"Aww. Clary, you missed." Maia cooed, breaking away from Jordan.

"I did not. It was deliberate. Considering my skills, hitting your boyfriend's head with a knife is easier than peeling a banana. Want me to try again?" I smirked, pulling out another knife. Maia laughed, and said no hastily. Seven minutes later, Camille and Raphael came out of the cabinet, flushed.

"Sparky. Truth or Dare."

Magnus thought for a while, and suddenly-

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think._

_She's an actress, whoa._

_She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa._

_Soon she's gonna find, stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make her any friends._

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind._

_There is nothing I do better than revenge. Hah!_

"Uh. That's my phone, sorry," I said sheepishly, and pressed answer.

"Miss Fairchild?"

"Yep, the one and only."

"CIA has a mission for you."

I pressed speaker.

"This is a very special mission. Top Secret. Only the students of The Institute branch of St. Xaviers is supposed to know." She continued, oblivious to being broadcasted for the whole training room.

"Go on."

"There are strange cases of disappearance and murder in a privileged boarding school. We assume that these are multiple kidnappings for ransom, but the parents have yet to gain a ransom letter."

"And?"

"I would like you and Mr. Herondale to go undercover at that school. Investigate, and if you find the culprit, capture him, preferably alive. Assassinate him only if you must. Each of you could bring someone along. That is all. Do you and accept?" The crisp voice asked.

Jace nodded. I sighed.

"Alright."

"Excellent. The details shall be sent to both of your ultra-secure spy accounts immediately. I believe that would be all. Good luck." And just like that, the line cut off, the caller ID immediately deleting itself.

"Izzy."

"Yep, I'm in."

"Alec?"

"I'm exhausted, desperately in need of a break from missions. Maybe Simon, he's tech genius." Alec said warily.

Jace pinched the bridge of his nose, "Okay, Simon, you in?"

Simon looked downright excited.

"Hell yeah!"

I got up, scrolling through my ultra-secure account on my custom made phone.

'Izzy, we've got one hell of a job ahead of us."

I copied Jace's actions, pinching the bridge of my nose, and handed my smart phone to Izzy. I shrugged on my discarded jacket, zipping it up, and stood abruptly, grinning like a maniac.

"This is going to be the best mission ever!"

**Sooo, how is the chapter? I know it's short, kinda like a filler, but I promise the juicy parts later! How was the mission assigning thing? I assume higher-ups like to keep their identity a secret or something, so I made it into a phone call. So far, no negative reviews, I'm really happy. Reviews always make my day. I love ya readers and reviewers so damn much! I'm sorry to end the game so abruptly. Do you think the mission thing is too soon? I figured that I'd dragged the story enough already and don't want my dear readers getting bored. So, Review, Review! Lemme know whatcha think! Thanks for all your kind supports!**

**Credits:**

**Clary's ringtone: Better than revenge by Taylor Swift.**

**Idea of undercover mission: SerenityShadowstar. If you're reading this, another thanks from me!**

**Love,**

**Kaitlyn~**


	9. AN again Extremely sorry

**A/N: Hello dearies. I'm extremely sorry for my late update. Chapter nine is finished, but the draft is in my iPad. And my dad confiscated it. So, until I get it back, I can't post it. But, on the bright side, I wrote an apology one-shot on my iPhone, which is still with me, thank god. So, I'll post it now, it's not that good, but please understand. I'm boarding the flight on October First, so I have a lot of pressure. Also, please read the AN. It's very very important. I love ya readers so so much, and I'm so so sorry. I'll keep writing Chapter Ten while my iPad is under confiscation, and when I get it back, I'll post two chapters in a row. Deal? Thanks. I luv ya guys. Mwah.**

**Sorry, sorry.**

**Kaitlyn.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Damn. I have to change the AN again. So, my dad wanted me to do something on the iPad for him. All it took was a few taps, and, ta daaaa, Chapter nine is on my iPhone. But Chapter Ten isn't done yet, so I can't fulfill out deal. Sorry 'bout that, I was expecting a long long time, but i managed to sneak the data in, so sorry again. I absolutely luv ya guys! My heart swells more than a hot air balloon just reading it all! I can't believe that I'm getting so much positive response, it's a miracle! Now, I'm just so happy and I'm positively sure sure I'm glowing like a firefly! Now, in answers to reviews,**

**Kassbraaten: Yep, Clace coming right up! Clary's already beginning to like Jace, so it won't be too long. I just imagined this Clary to be tough and not give her heart away that easily. Give it one or two chapters, and the sexual tension would be so so thick that you can cut it with a knife from your house!**

**Appropinquare: I'll try really hard to make it longer, but no promises! Mum and Dad are hell bent on getting me to pack early, and I have to manage my time to find enough time to write. :)**

** : Awww. Thanks for your concern, I have to donate about one-fourth of my bajillion books to a library. I'm still weeping about my poor books that's gonna get abused.**

**Lisa(Guest): Coincidental! I mean, it's never happen to me before. But it will be so cool if it happens!**

**Disclaimer: Ya know, once, I had my hands on the rights toTMI, but then, I woke up.**

**Now, on with the story!**

CPOV

Jace, Izzy, Simon and I were standing in front of the steel boarding school gates. I leaned against the hood of my blood red Porsche, tapping my booted feet impatiently.

"What the fuck is taking so long?" I snarled.

I'm in a particularly bad mood today. I had started my fantastic day, *cough*, with being whacked in the head repeatedly by a pillow, by an over-enthusiastic Izzy. By the time I'm done with my shower, I'm ready for a stack of yummy pancakes, I've been dying to try the new recipe, but, noooooo, Izzy had to try to apologize to waking me up by making pancakes. It ended with me using surgical gloves and a pair of tongs to extract the final product, something black and slimy that looked and smelled suspiciously like rotten fudge brownies, which also oozed green liquid. Ew. Then, after checking for the damage done to our kitchen, thank god there are none, I was preparing to fix my and Izzy's breakfast, but Jace and Simon had to barge in, and dragged me, Izzy and our packed suitcase down to the parking lot. This resulted in a loss of breakfast for a very grumpy Clarissa Fairchild.

"I'm hungry." Izzy whined childishly, and Simon handed Izzy the packet of Lays he was eating. I crossed my arms on my chest, and huffed angrily.

"Angry much, Clary?"

I death-glared at Jace.

He smirked.

"I'm really hungry, all because of you, Simon and Izzy!"

He smiled sheepishly, and handed me his half-eaten sandwich. I was too hungry to complain, so I snatched it from his hands, and stuffed my face with it. Jace chuckled.

"What?"

"You look like a kid." He pointed out.

"I don't care. I'm hungry." I retorted.

If I had looked up, I would see him smile at me.

After the sandwich had disappeared into my tummy, I felt slightly better.

"Thanks."

The gates finally creaked open.

"Finally!" Izzy exclaimed, the same time Simon shouted, "Hallelujah!"

Jace snorted, "They really took their own sweet time, didn't they?"

"Yep. And I was considering blasting the gates with my hand grenade."

As I slid into my Porsche, a hand grenade fell down from my messenger bag, and it made a sharp clank on the concrete. Simon stared in horror at the hand grenade.

"Why the hell is a hand grenade in your bag?"

"Well, it sorta help in sticky situations." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"But, seriously, a grenade?"

"Hand grenade." I corrected as I retrieved said object from the ground and placed it safely in a hidden compartment in my bag, making sure not to snap the fuse.

I slammed the door shut firmly and gunned the engine, speeding past the gates and into the parking lot. I slammed the breaks, and the tires squealed in obvious protest.

"What had the poor tires done to you, Clary?" Jace cried out.

"Jace?" I began sweetly.

"Yes, baby?"

"Shut up."

While we were busy bickering back and forth, we had not notice a woman who had walked up to us. I examined her carefully. She seems like those boring secretary that hate their job and take it out on poor unsuspecting students. She had the look to be one, neatly pressed white button down shirt, tucked neatly into a crisp black pencil skirt, and a pair of black pumps. Her greying dark brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the back of her head, there was not a single strand out of place. Her cold brown eyes squinted at us slightly, and she tipped her black clipboard.

"Hello. Welcome to Alicante Boarding School, one of the most prestigious boarding schools for the rich and talented."

Her voice meant business, brisk and clear.

"I apologize for the hassle about the school gates. We have enhanced our security levels to rival those of CIA's, to prevent anymore kidnapping."

I heard Jace muttered something about how the school's security system didn't even cover one-fourth of CIA's.

"Yes, of course. We understand perfectly." I put on my professional voice to mock her. "My friends and I are well aware of the severe danger of the situation, and would not wish to disrupt your school's security routines. Ms?"

"Janice." She supplied, not noticing my mock-professional tone. In fact, she seemed to be rather pleased. "I'm glad you understand. Now, please confirm your identities."

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood." Izzy said politely, and nudged Simon with her foot.

"What? Oh, Simon Lewis."

I smiled sweetly. "Clarissa Adele Fairchild." And I elbowed Jace, warning him to use his best manners.

"Ouch." He muttered, and announced professionally. "Jonathan Christopher Herondale."

Ms. Janice produced a pen from the folds of her skirt, and started checking the boxes. She turned to us, and eyed our outfits distastefully. She obviously didn't like my black denim skirt, black camisole, black leather jacket,black fishnets, and black combat boots.

"Uniform for girls consists of a pleated skirt, pressed white button down shirt, and tie. Different colors for different levels. You may characterize the rest of your outfits to your own pleasing." She turned to the boys. "Uniform for boys consists of trousers, tie and pressed button down shirt. Same rules applies."

She abruptly turned and walked back in the direction she came from, and we dutifully trudged after her after hauling our luggages down from the car.

"She seems like Professor Mcgonagall from Harry Potter." Simon commented.

"Unfortunately, she won't bend rules like Mcgonagall sometimes does." Izzy said glumly. "I mean, who needs uniforms?"

"We don't, obviously." I retorted, equally glum.

Everyone stopped, and stared at the buildings in front of us. They looked the blend of modern and ancient architecture, and everything seemed new.

Ms. Janice led us to the very first building and entered, her pumps clicking against the marble tiles, and she entered the door labelled, Office, with a gold plate. She motioned for us to follow her to the shiny front desk. She disappeared behind it, and emerged later to hand us four huge black backpack that looked remarkably normal, no school emblem or anything.

"Everything that is required are there. Now, as your guardians had requested, you will all share the biggest penthouse we have to offer in our newest building. You should find the map inside your pack, also, please read our instructions and rule books. Have a nice term." She said briskly, and went back to her work. We all exited the building, and started examining the backpack.

"Wow." Simon breathed. "This campus is huge!"

Izzy took out a huge leather bound journal rimmed with gold.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood." She read aloud. "Guide to Alicante Boarding School."

I took out a journal similar to Izzy and flipped through. The first page is my basic information. Clarissa Fairchild. Seventeen. Birthday. Blah blah second page is my schedule, the third one's a map, where all my class areas are highlighted with co-ordinated colors and the fourth one is the starting of rules book, which I didn't bother to read. Instead, I flipped to page eighty-eight , where the book becomes a journal, probably to jot down memos and notes.

"The school's certainly thoughtful." Izzy remarked.

"Yep." I nodded, and snatched Izzy's book to compare our schedule.

"Only Gym and Free." I said sadly, and yanked Jace's journal from his grasp.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "Why do I have every class with this egotistical jerk?"

"I have the same classes as Simon too." Izzy said cheerfully. Hmph.

"It seemed they want two teams, one that consists of both spy and assassin." Jace smirked.

"But, why?" I wailed comically. "Why this egotistical jerk?"

"You know you love me, baby." Jave smirked, again.

All this time we've been walking with no destination in mind, and we ended up in front of a crystal clear pond with a few ducks paddling peacefully in it.

Jace and I shouted at the same time.

"DUCKSSSS!"

"WE'RE LOSTTTT."

Lol. Alright. Am gonna update a one-shot soon, I hope you will read it! And, Adelyn? *wink* *coughJanicecough* Don't ask, it's an inside joke between me and my parabatai. Muahaha. *evil laugh* Next update will probably be within the range of next week to next month. Depends on school work and mom's temper.

Kaitlyn~


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Alright. Hello, folks. Kathy's back! So, well, the action starts. And so does Clace! Okay, as I said before. After this, an update and a one-shot per month, due to school work, and the awful temper of my oh-so-lovely parents. *cough* Oh, and BTW, am in Indonesia now! Anyway, on with the story!  
Disclaimer: Even though it hurts to say it-  
Izzy: Kathy doesn't own us!  
Me: Where did you come from?  
Me: Hello? Damn her, she just pops in and says it. And disappears again.

JPOV

Right in front of me are those wild, blood thirsty ducks, paddling innocently in the pond.  
"Aww." Clary sighed. "They look adorable."  
I wrinkled my nose.  
"They're rabid, bloodthirsty creatures."  
Clary frowned, but was interrupted before she could say anything.  
"I think that this is the Leisure park. It says so on the map." Simon announced. "It said, and I quote 'a spot filled with trees and plants for the relaxation of students.' It's main feature is the duck pond."  
"Are you sure?" Izzy asked.  
"Positive."  
Clary reached into her messenger bag, and retrieved her ultra secure smart phone. She then proceeded to scan the map, and tapped the screens rapidly. Then, a beep resonated through the air, followed by a cool voice.  
"Turn around. Walk until you reach the parking lot. Turn towards the residential wing."  
"There." Clary said, satisfied, and started walking back according to the instructions. I looked around carefully, sent a last hostile look at those bastard ducks, before stalking off silently to join her. We soon arrived at the residential wing.  
"Alright." Clary shut her phone off and stuffed it into her messenger bag. "I think I've got the whole thing under control." She pointed towards the tallest building. "We have the whole top floor to ourselves. Lemme see." She flipped her book. "Aha! It says here that we can decorate our rooms to our own liking. See ya around, boys. Izzy and I have some shopping to do." She ran off quickly, Izzy close behind her heels. Soon after that, he heard an engine rev, and tires squealing.  
"So, what do we do?" Simon asked to clear the awkward silence.  
"Stalk the girls." I said simply, and walked coolly to the general direction of the parking lot, hands in pocket.

CPOV  
The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. We just bought stuff and decorated and painted our rooms. The end product is very satisfactory. My room is painted a calming silver, with navy blue swirls decorating the entire wall. Other than that, I decorated it like my room in the condo. Izzy's room was a light gold color, with hot pink sponge marks all over. And her walk-in closet is stuffed with new designer clothes. Simon's room is a navy blue color, with no bed, just a fluffy mattress on the floor with a pillow fort around it. His every walls are lined with wooden shelves filled to the brim with comics, mangas, and video games. There is a gigantic flat screen in his room, along with an Xbox and Playstation and Wii. Simon turned the walk in closet into video game storage. Jace's room however, is just a plain cream color, with simple furnishings. He transformed his walk in closet into a mini library, complete with the couches and bean bags Izzy insisted he installed. Izzy had claimed an empty room as a makeover room, another as music room. That leaves two rooms for guests. See how big our penthouse is? I like Simon's room best, and plan to barge in everyday just to play Halo and World of Warcraft. I don't care id he minds or not. Speaking of that, I banged on the door of Simon's room.  
"SIMONNNNN!" I yelled. "I WANNA PLAY HALO!"  
He opened the door immediately.  
"Really?"  
I nodded. "Bring it on, nerd boy."

JPOV  
I heard giggles and moans from Simon's room and decided to investigate. What I found was the most funniest thing. Clary tap danced gleefully around the room, giggling and waving a game controller in the air, while Simon had his head in his hands, moaning pathetically. I looked around, and discovered the cause. Halo was paused on the TV. So, Rat Boy lost to Clary, huh. No big deal.  
"And you said you rock at Halo." Clary panted.  
"I really do rock." Rat Boy protested. "You were just better."  
Clary smirked. "I'm good at everything, baby. Am going to find Izzy now, it's nice playing halo with you." She winked. "And next time, I'll bring Izzy." Simon blushed at Izzy's name. "Later!" She called as she walked out. After a while, she ran out of Izzy's room, pillow in hand, and her shirt rumpled. Izzy came running after her with a pillow. She shrieked, and picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it to me.  
"PILLOW FIGHT!" Izzy declared, and Simon rushed out with two pillows. It turned into an all out pillow fight. Clary smacked Izzy's face, who in turned smacked Clary back so hard she stumbles into me. Then she turned, and whacked my cheek, laughing like a kid, before running off to get revenge on Simon. Izzy threw a pillow at me, which I caught, and threw back, catching her off guard and causing her to tumble down and disappear behind a couch.  
"For clary!" I called.  
"Thanks Jace." Clary smiled at me. "That was so sweet." Then she threw her pillow, it smacked me square in the face. Simon tip toed behind Clary, then whacked her hard with a pillow.  
"For my lost Halo game!" He crowed, but was cut short as Clary swept hi legs out from under him, and whacked him multiple times with a pillow.  
"KO!" Clary whooped, nudging Simon with her pillow. True to her words, Izzy knocked her head on the table in front of the couch, and is out cold. Simon hit his head on the floor, and is also knocked out.  
"Guess it's you and me now, huh?" I smirked.  
In reply, Clary yelled.  
"EAT MUFFINSSS!" (A/N: See that? A reference to the Kane Chronicles. Go Bast! Go cat lady! Go go go! Go Sadie/Isis! Go Carter/Horus! *cheers loudly*)  
In my stupor trying to figure out her weird battle cry, she launches herself at me, and together we tumbled to the floor, with Clary straddling me. She raised her pillow, but I pulled her down on top of me. She blushed when she realized what I was doing, and wiggled out of my grasp, avoiding my eyes.  
"My head hurts." She said in a small voice. "I'm going to sleep now." And she turned and sprinted away, face as res as a tomato.

CPOV

Damn it. Damn it all. Why am I feeling giddy when Jace's around? Damn it. Why do I have to feel like that? Damn you, butterflies-in-stomach. I hate you, stop fluttering in his presence! Ugh. I feel all weird and giddy. There. I've made a solution to my problem.  
A.) Avoid Jace like the plague  
B.) Await furthermore reactions from butterflies.  
Okay, time to act on Choice A.

Ugh. Do you have any idea how hard it is to avoid someone living in the same place as you? I put on black clothing to blend in with the night, slung a black backpack over my shoulderq and tip toed out of my room.  
"Coast clear?" I spoke softly into the walkie talkie, Simon and Izzy has decided to help me. Simon joined since he wants Izzy's approval.  
"All clear, nin nin." Simon's voice crackled back.  
"Nin nin, seriously? What are you, a ninja?" Izzy chimed in.  
"Yep." Simon chirped.  
"Okay. Stop. I can go eat, right?" I interrupted.  
"Yes." Izzy and Simon chirped in unison.  
"Good. Over, nin nin." I whispered, and walked softly into the living room, using my super assassins skill to blend into the shadows. If Jace catches me,my face would heat up so much that I'll become grilled Clary. Thinking so, I tucked my red hair further back into my black hoodie, and kept my face down. I lurked in the shadows for a while, before deeming it safe, and running full speed towards the fridge. I gathered everything I could reach, cartons of milk, cheerios, nutella, peanut butter, bread, jam, canned soup, and ran back to my room as i heard a soft, confused voice called, "Clary?"  
I made it to my room, and opened the mini fridge Simon lent me, stuffing everything inside. I gave a satisfied sigh as I pulled a spoon and a glass bowl out of a wooden cupboard on the floor, that Izzy had given me to keep dishes and plates. Yep. I planned to avoid Jace, even though it meant staying in my room all week. I can't allow my heart to be broken again. This is all love does to you, make you crash  
and burn.

Phew! That was tiring. I betcha didn't expect this whole Clary-avoids-Jace scenario! Don't worry, Clace will always prevail! Clary will come to it eventually, as I'll use my super author powers to knock some sense into that red head of hers. Review! They motivate me to write faster, and thus, update faster!  
Peace out,  
Kathy~


End file.
